THE IMPOSSIBLE
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Primer fic de El Hobbit, basado en las peliculas y en la injusta muerte (con el perdon de don Tolkien) de algunos de sus personajes. Kiliel, espero les guste


**Bueno antes que nada a saludar y aclarar algunos puntos del fic.**

 **Si, sé que Tauriel no existe en los libros y sé que se cambiaron muchas cosas, pero es la manera en que me hubiera gustado que acabara todo, llore cuando murieron algunos de los enanos por que no era justo, y menos justo que se inventen un romance que me partió el alma y que finalice así como así… gracias señor Jackson, pero pues aquí dejo un final alternativo para aquellos a quienes el amor de Kili y Tauriel se sintió demasiado rápido.**

 **El fic está lleno de amor, así que para los que no les gusta mucho la miel mejor absténganse de leerlo. A quienes no, bienvenidos sean.**

 **No sé si fui capaz de retratar a la Tauriel de la película, pero dado que es un personaje ficticio decidí hacerla de esta manera. Les ruego me perdonen a las que se imaginaron otra cosa.**

 **Mis mejores deseos y ¡Kiliel para siempre…!  
**

 **Los personajes de El Hobbit pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien.**

Cuando Tauriel vio como la estaca se clavaba en el pecho de Kili solo pudo rogar por estar soñando.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los inquisitivos de él, ahora con lágrimas de dolor, sintió como si ella misma estuviera siendo atravesada por dicha estaca.

Era como si de repente el mundo se hubiera detenido, o por lo menos el tiempo estuviera corriendo más despacio, fue consiente de cómo, con solo una mirada, ambos transmitieron el pesar, la honda tristeza, el saber que sería la última vez que se verían.

El _no_ gritó desde lo más profundo del alma de la elfa pero nada se podía hacer. Intentó levantarse, auxiliarlo, ir a morir con él, al menos de esa manera no se sentiría del modo en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Kili cerró los ojos mientras un dolor lacerante le atravesaba el pecho, pero este no tenía que ver con el hierro que intentaba penetrar en su cota de malla, sino con los ojos verdes que desde la distancia parecían decirle lo que nunca había sido pronunciado con palabras. Y tenía que haber escogido precisamente ese momento para desnudar el alma, aquella elfa terca y hermosa.

Era su obligación sentir ese dolor, pensó viendo puntos de luz en su visión, después de todo el _Mithril_ de que estaba hecha la cota de maya que se había puesto debajo de la armadura podía detener el hierro mas no la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado, así que en realidad sentía que le estaban dando un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho y eso fue suficiente para que el aire abandonara sus pulmones y perdiera el conocimiento. Aunque antes de perder defectivamente la conciencia fue consecuente de como su cuerpo era lanzado por ese orco maloliente y la verdad era que deseó poderse quedar consiente para ayudar a Tauriel una vez más. No queria que muriera, el solo pensamiento hacia que el dolor en su pecho se intensificara por dos. Intentó ser fuerte pero los golpes que había recibido seguramente estaban cobrándose su cuota con su maltrecho cuerpo.

No podía tomar el suficiente aire.

Tauriel observó como el cuerpo de Kili caía a metros de distancia de ella, gritó de dolor al intentar levantarse y protegerlo con el suyo, queria estar a su lado cuando la muerte viniera a reclamarla, porque era más que evidente que ese orco deforme iba a ir ahora tras ella por haberse atrevido a intervenir en la pelea entre él y el enano.

"Mátame" pensaba desesperada arrastrándose, ayudándose con los brazos, sintiendo cada porción de su esbelto cuerpo adolorido. "Pero dame tiempo de llegar al enano" Los escombros se le clavaban en las manos que usaba para impulsarse pero eso no importaba, durante su larga existencia había conocido el dolor de muchas maneras, no había paz para esa elfa, nunca la hubo y estaba bien, porque seguramente en unos momentos más, cuando estuviera recostada en el pecho recio de su enano (porque si, era suyo, cuando la vida de los sinda la abandonara seria libre como el aire de ir a buscar que era lo que amralimé significaba en el lenguaje de los enanos, aunque por el modo en que Kili lo había pronunciado debía ser algo muy hermoso). Un suspiro de dolor salió de su boca cuando otra piedrecilla se le clavó en la mano, la vista empezó a oscurecerse y sintió que la boca se le llenaba de sangre. Después de todo el esfuerzo no iba a poder llegar al enano a tiempo, su cuerpo parecía estarse preparando para la muerte, tensándose con cada segundo que pasaba, esperando el golpe final de esa porra con púas que tenía el orco. Cerró los ojos pensando en la piedrecilla de la promesa de Kili que se hallaba a salvo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su uniforme de capitana de la guardia de Mirkwood. Al menos ahí estaría a salvo.

Luego todo fue bruma, sus agudos oídos captaban cada paso pesado que se dirigía a ella, cada soplido de la fuerte brisa, el olor a muerte en el ambiente, el odio del orco… casi podía olerlo con su fina nariz.

Un sonido rápido, de algo cortando el aire seguido de un grito elfico de guerra fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Sus ojos nublados de lágrimas se abrieron una vez más al triste escenario que había frente a ellos y fueron capaces de distinguir la elegante majestuosidad de su amigo Legolas dirigiéndose hacia el orco dispuesto a pelear con él.

"No lo hagas por mí, _mellon_ , hazlo por todos aquellos seres a los que ese orco ha quitado la vida… Kili… _Namárië, enomentulvalmë_ _, litzen medei_.." ( **Adiós, nos volveremos a ver, amor mío** )

Si de algo podía estar segura, a segundos de morir, era que aunque no había cruzado más que unas palabras con Kili, y aunque no lo conocía en absoluto, lo amaba como nunca quiso a nadie alrededor de ella. Era un amor diferente al que profesaba por Legolas, a él lo veía como su querido príncipe, su hermano… su amigo…

Por Kili, sabía que no podía vivir sin él y si lo hacía, sería una existencia de lo más desdichada.

El golpe por el que estaba esperando no llegó, queria seguir arrastrándose hasta el enano pero ya sus extremidades no respondían, sentía la tibia sangre manando de la herida en su frente, solo esperaba que algo pasara, algo que la sacara de ese mundo de inmediato. Los elfos consideraban un crimen desear la muerte. Pero ¿qué te espera en vida cuando no tienes razón para quedarte?

Escuchaba los sonidos de la pelea entre Legolas y el orco, sintió dolor y temor por su príncipe, porque sabía que estaba hecho para grandes cosas, su padre así lo había criado. Thandruil… no importaba lo que dijera…

"¿Crees que lo que sientes por el enano es amor? Tú no sabes nada del amor…"

Pero si sabía, estaba aprendiendo de primera mano lo hermoso y a la vez doloroso que podía ser.

Sus oídos se ensordecieron y si esto era la muerte, pensaba desolada, era de lo más tranquila. Su mano se cerró con fuerza en el bolsillo donde sentía la piedra y después todo fue oscuridad.

/*/

Cuando Kili abrió los ojos lo primero que vino a su mente fue el cálido aroma y sensación del ambiente, esperaba, con todo su ser deseaba estar en ese campo de batalla de Ravenhill, despertar y tomar su espada para decirle de frente al orco amigo de Azog, que la línea de Durin aun perduraba. Recordó a Fili, su amado hermano, que, si sus ojos no lo habían engañado, no había corrido con la misma suerte que él. Y temió por Thorin, porque sabía que no le importaba morir si ello significaba llevarse a Azog consigo y que dejara en paz a Erebor.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y la diáfana sabana con la que estaba cubierto se deslizó de su brazo. Parpadeo para aclarar su visión y se encontró en una habitación que no conocía, no era la que poseía en Erebor, no era el tronco de un árbol y tenía diseños demasiado elfico para ser tomado por morada de enanos.

"Donde estoy" fue la más obvia y primera pregunta que se hizo. Intentó sentarse pero un dolor en el pecho lo tiró con fuerza sobre la suave cama. Se miró y vio que tenía en todo el centro de este un gran hematoma de color morado oscuro. Encima de este aparecía una película transparente que le daba un brillo extraño, como una especie de pomada, la tocó con un dedo oliéndola y pensando en camomila, caléndula, mentol y otras hiervas más. Medicina elfico.

¿Estaba con los elfos? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso la estaca había atravesado finalmente su pecho y lo había matado sin que se diera cuenta?

Apartó la sabana y esta vez tuvo el tino de sentarse más despacio, le dolió pero no tanto como para que no pudiera hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor. Reconoció el lugar…

Se hallaba en Rivendel.

Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando. Ahora que estaba despierto la desesperación, la tristeza y otro sentimiento de pérdida estaban comenzando a consumirlo. Iba a saltar de la cama para ponerse de pie pero tuvo que agarrar la sabana ya que no había ropa que lo estuviera cubriendo.

Escuchó un golpecito en la puerta y vio como esta se abría.

Gandalf le devolvía la mirada. Había en el semblante del mago una sensación de tranquilidad que no pudo alcanzar a Kili.

\- Gandalf… ¿Qué ha pasado? – tenia miles de preguntas en la cabeza pero esa fue la única que pudo articular.

\- Permanece acostado, Kili, aun no te has recuperado del todo – Kili obedeció ante el poderío de la voz del mago, pero no se recostó, tan solo permaneció sentado esperando que Gandalf manifestara todo de lo que se había perdido por el golpe de Bolg.

Gandalf comenzó a relatar la historia. Thorin había recibido una herida demasiado grave, su propia cota de malla de Mithril había hecho lo posible por detener un golpe mortal de Azog, pero sin embargo esta no había resistido y Thorin había alcanzado a ser herido. Había asesinado a Azog y por la oportuna intervención de Bilbo había permanecido vivo hasta que las águilas abandonaron el campo de Batalla y se los llevaron a Rivendel. Ahora estaba al cuidado de la avanzada medicina elfica y esperaban que respondiera.

Fili estaba en iguales condiciones que Thorin, al cuidado intensivo de la medicina elfica, esperando poder responder, los cuerpos de ambos estaban impregnados con veneno y los elfos estaban usando toda su magia para extirpar tanto como era posible. Kili también había recibido sus dosis, pero por alguna razón había vuelto a la conciencia primero. El resto de la compañía había recibido heridas pero no tan serias como las de ellos. Pero algo estaba claro y era que las cotas de Mithril eran la causa de que la línea de Durin permaneciera con vida.

\- ¿Cuándo sabremos si vivirán? – fue la pregunta de Kili hecha en voz baja.

\- Es cuestión de paciencia y tiempo –dijo enigmáticamente Gandalf- Pero sé que la sangre de Durin es fuerte tanto como quienes la portan. – Kili sonrió desanimado esperando poder hacerle la siguiente pregunta a Gandalf sin que el mago adivinara lo que queria saber.

\- ¿Había una elfa conmigo? –

Gandalf permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. Luego sonrió aún más enigmáticamente.

\- También se está recuperando, tenía golpes graves.-

-¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verla? –

\- Vas a tener que esperar, al igual que tu tío y tu hermano, a que vuelvan a estar conscientes –

Kili asintió pensando en que nunca había tenido mucha paciencia y la espera iba a ser larga.

/*/

Tauriel escuchaba en sus oídos los cantos elficos e intentaba seguirlos esperando que la oscuridad se desvaneciera de su vista. Los canticos de sanación parecían estar funcionando, ya que se sentía un poco mejor. Podía decir con certeza que estaba viva, pero no queria aceptarlo aunque ese era su destino, vivir.

Ya de nada valía permanecer con vida, había sido desterrada de Mirkwood y condenada a vivir como una paria. No había lugar para Tauriel en el mundo, ni siquiera tenía a su enano para intentar sobrevivir.

Una mano fresca se apoyó en su frente y murmuró unas palabras de aliento en su oído.

"Mi nombre es Arwen, y estoy aquí para ayudarte"

Arwen… reconocía ese nombre, pertenecía a la hija del líder de los Eldar en Rivendel.

Quiso abrir la boca y preguntar por qué le estaba hablando por que se encontraba en su muerte pero la somnolencia volvió a vencerla.

/*/

Thorin miraba el plato de comida frente a sus ojos mientras Balin empujaba la cuchara con suavidad en su boca para tentarlo.

\- No quiero comer… me duele – dijo Thorin sonando, no como el rey de los enanos, sino como un niño pequeño muy enfermo.

\- Ja, no me vengas con esas ahora, nos has tenido en ascuas y es mejor que te alimentes así podemos darte todos un coscorrón – Thorin lo miró con sorna.

Le había costado trabajo comprender que seguía vivo, aun después de Azog y su persecución, aun después de matarlo, seguía vivo, podía reinar Erebor y ser mejor rey de lo que fueron jamás su padre y su abuelo, que en paz descansen. Al principio no podía creer que estuviera en una casa de elfo, no la había reconocido pero su duda había sido aclarada, había sido explicado de lo que había pasado cuando su cuerpo se había desplomado sobre la capa de hielo de Ravenhill. Había creído que el Mithril finalmente había fallado, pero no había sido así, había vivido, y agradecía a cualquier trinidad que se le hubiese ocurrido ponérsela antes de ir a la batalla y de paso obsequiar una a Bilbo. Aquel mediano a quien le debía la vida y tal vez también la cordura.

\- ¿Dónde está el mediano? – preguntó a Balin masticando lo que este decía era algo así como "Lembas".

\- Manteniendo una conversación con Lord Elrond, hablan mucho en estos días –

Su amigo no había venido a verlo y eso había inquietado un poco a Thorin, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de él nada más que con palabras alusivas a la traición cuando lo único que el mediano había tratado de hacer, como siempre, era ayudarlo.

\- Tengo que disculparme – dijo después de masticar.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar, has pasado por mucho –

\- Todos lo hemos hecho, pero no podría pedir a alguien diferente para esta compañía –

Balin sonrió y siguió alimentándolo con paciencia.

/*/

\- Creí que te había perdido, imbécil – dijo Kili inclinándose para chocar levemente su frente con la de Fili que lo miraba igual de emocionado.

\- Por un segundo yo también, pero ya vez… sangre de Durin, perdura hasta el fin –

Ambos rieron mientras estrechaban sus manos y comenzaban a contarse lo que habían pasado. Fili había caído sintiendo el dolor en el costado, donde la lanza había atravesado la armadura y no la cota de malla, pero al caer esta se había enterrado en su carne y había rozado órganos importantes. Tenía una gran venda blanca alrededor de la cintura y cara de cansancio. Pero vivía, su querido hermano y tío estaban vivos.

/*/

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Elrond cuando Arwen salió de la cámara de curación en donde estaba la elfa Sinda.

\- Parece resistirse a la sanación – comentó su hija con gesto de preocupación – Se ha hecho todo pero languidece como si no tuviera motivos para seguir viviendo, se está dejando ir –

\- Conozco el remedio – dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Arwen y Elrond se dieron la vuelta para ver a otro elfo mirándolos resoluto. – Tiene que venir el enano –

-¿Por qué motivo? – dijo Elrond sin comprender que tenía que ver alguno de los enanos que se hospedaban en su casa, con la elfa herida que yacía en la cámara.

\- Debe hacerme caso Lord Elrond… si Tauriel languidece se debe a uno de los hijos de Durin – dijo el elfo rubio, con expresión insondable en su semblante.

Padre e hija se miraron y asintieron permitiendo a Legolas ir a buscar a Kili, hijo de Dis.

/*/

Kili estaba en la cámara que le había sido asignada, a todo elfo que preguntó sobre el estado de Tauriel le había dicho que no podían informarle y la inquietud estaba carcomiéndolo. Sabiendo que su tío y su hermano se iban a recuperar la preocupación por ellos dos se había unido a la que sentía por ella. Queria verla, hablarle, queria decirle que había verdad en cada palabra que pronunció al momento de entregarle la promesa… queria…

Alguien entró en la cámara y pudo distinguir la figura elegante del elfo que siempre estaba con Tauriel y por quien Kili sentía un rencor bastante desagradable.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo, enano – dijo la palabra como si le ofendiera dirigirse a él, pero eso a Kili no le importó, después de todo ninguno de los dos se caía en gracia.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso? ¿Cómo sé que no vas a rematarme? – dijo odioso.

\- Vendrás conmigo porque te lo ordeno y por qué creo que después de que te diga porqué te necesito vendrás gustoso –

\- Lo dudo, pero adelante, me muero de ganas de hablarte, elfo –

\- Tauriel –

Bastó con que Legolas pronunciara ese nombre para que el rencor de Kili pasara a un segundo plano, solo se le ocurría una razón por la que el elfo estuviera ahí hablándole de ella.

\- ¿Está muerta? – incluso formulando la pregunta, sintió un inmenso dolor.

\- No, pero podría estarlo, debes hacerle ver que estas vivo o de lo contrario va a morir –

Kili se levantó rápidamente pidiendo de malas maneras al elfo que le explicara la situación. Este lo hizo mientras ambos caminaban hacia las cámaras de sanación en donde aún se hallaban Elrond y Arwen. Ambos elfos, altos y majestuosos miraron a Kili y después a Legolas sin entender de qué manera ese enano podía ayudar en la sanación de la sinda.

\- Confíen en mi – fue lo único que dijo Legolas abriendo la puerta dela cama y dejando que el enano entrara en ella, una vez así lo hizo cerró la puerta y haciendo una reverencia ante los dos elfos se retiró deseando estar haciendo lo correcto por salvar la vida de Tauriel.

/*/

Kili entró en la cámara de sanación, era un lugar tan claro y límpido como toda la casa en sí, había flores y luz del sol entrando por todas partes, suponía que se trataba de animar a los enfermos y el sitio estaba más que preparado para ello, el resto dependía del enfermo y la enfermedad. Había varias camas la mayoría de las cuales estaban desocupadas, solo una, la más cercana a la amplia abertura por donde entraba el sol, estaba ocupada. El sol hacia que el cabello rojizo brillara como un suave fuego y la piel blanca pareciera de plata. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba, el sentimiento que había cultivado hacia ella comenzó a crecer en su pecho y al acercarse vio que más que enferma parecía dormida, sin embargo era evidente que había algo parecido al cansancio en su rostro, se veía ajada a pesar de la belleza y casi no respiraba.

\- Amralimé, Tauriel de los bosques – dijo dando dos pasos y finalmente quedando al lado de la cama a una distancia más que suficiente para poder tomar la suave y fría mano. – No te atrevas a dejarme ahora que he sobrevivido – murmuró acercándose y tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciar los cabellos. Se sentía demasiado feliz de poder contemplarla, queria hacer algo mas pero si con la ayuda de los elfos no había sido suficiente lo poco que el sabia de curación sería inútil. Miró hacia la mesa al lado de la cama en donde estaba la piedra negra con las runas en ella. Sonrió tristemente al ver que ella la había conservado. – Tienes que llevarme a ver las estrellas, y tengo que llevarte a contemplar alguna luna de fuego… no puedes dejarme –

Kili dejó que sus labios descansaran en la blanca frente sintiéndose demasiado atrevido pero sin poder evitarlo, después de todos esos días finalmente le era permitido verla y la felicidad que sentía nublaba cualquier duda o hesitación que se presentara. Solo queria quedarse ahí, contemplándola, sin importar si no reaccionaba pero al menos sabría que estaba viva, que ninguno de los dos estaba a muerto por los orcos y que podían llegar a conocerse un poco mejor.

Por descontado sabía que no podía estar con ella, él era un enano y ella una elfa y aunque la amara sin conocerla, al menos podrían ser amigos… los mejores amigos, los más amorosos amigos.

\- Tauriel, vuelve por favor –

La elfa escuchaba esa voz susurrando ese pedido una y otra vez. La asoció inmediatamente con Kili pero no podía ser, no podía sonar tan clara y menos en su propia muerte. Ella lo había visto, ella podía dar fe de la muerte del enano, y podía sentirla en cada poro de su dolorida alma. Le había dicho Amralimé otra vez y queria levantarse y preguntarle qué significaba eso. Obligó a sus pulmones a llenarse de aire y fue doloroso, especialmente cuando ella misma había decidido dejar ir la vida de los Sinda de ella.

\- Estoy vivo, amralimé, vivo por ti y para ti – susurró la voz de Kili en su oído – levántate, elfa de los bosques y cielos estrellados. Déjame saber que estas tan viva como yo –

Vida.

La palabra le dolia, no pensaba que existiera vida después de la muerte, y que esta pudiera doler tanto como ser hermosa. Finalmente su deseo se había cumplido y había vuelto a ver a Kili en otra dimensión del mundo. Su pecho comenzó a respirar más de prisa esperando que con eso pudiera despertar a su nueva vida.

Kili contemplaba como la palidez abandonaba lentamente los rasgos perfectos, por increíble que pareciera el hecho de hablarle parecía haber revitalizado un poco su ajado semblante. ¿Por ese motivo lo había traído el elfo rubio con ella? ¿Por qué sabía que lo que ella necesitaba para curarse del todo era su presencia?

\- ¿Me amas, amralimé, como te amo yo? –

La respuesta a esa pregunta vino en forma de apertura ocular por parte de ella. Enfoque de ojos verdes como los mismos bosques a los que pertenecía y lágrimas llenándolos.

\- Kili – dijo con voz apagada mirándolo finalmente a los oscuros ojos y constatando que si existía felicidad después de la muerte – finalmente te he encontrado –

\- Nos hemos encontrado los dos, amralimé – Tauriel cerró los ojos con un suspiro y volvió a abrirlos esperando no poder perderse ningún segundo de esa placentera muerte.

\- ¿Algún día vas a decirme que significa eso? –

\- No, pero puedo demostrártelo –

Kili se inclinó sobre la blanca figura, y yendo más allá besó suavemente los rosados labios imprimiendo en ellos todo aquello que esa extraña elfa le inspiraba.

\- No sabía que podía ser así – dijo Kili apartándose un momento…

-¿Qué cosa?

\- La vida –

\- No pienses en la vida sino en esta perfecta muerte – Kili la miró seriamente y le pareció mejor aclararle la situación.

\- Estamos vivos, Tauriel, no muertos… -

Ella lo contempló en silencio y después fue consciente de su entorno, pero más que sorprenderse o decepcionarse, fue la tremenda felicidad que la embargo e hizo que sollozara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Kili la ayudó a sentarse y luego dejo que ella lo abrazara. Deslizó las manos por el largo y suave cabello creyendo que estaba en el paraíso por poder tocarla como lo hacía, como lo había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Si, esto era la vida.

/*/

\- Debemos regresar a Erebor – dijo Thorin mirando a toda su compañía que a su vez lo contemplaban esperando que diera la orden. – Recuperamos nuestra tierra y ahora debemos restaurarla, para que las futuras generaciones tengan un sitio al que llamar hogar –

Después de haber aclarado las cosas con Bilbo cada uno había hecho la promesa de visitar el hogar el otro, Thorin sabía que disfrutaría mucho conociendo a más gente como Bilbo. Todos los ajustes comenzaron a hacerse para el viaje de regreso y algunos de los enanos, contra todo pronóstico, entablaron unas pocas conversaciones con los elfos.

Cada uno alistó su propio equipaje y provisiones para el viaje. Thorin no dijo nada, pero la ausencia más que evidente de Kili en algunos de esos preparativos le hizo preguntarse que estaría haciendo el más joven de sus sobrinos. Tenía una ligera sospecha pues en esos días había visto una cercanía nada propia con los elfos, hablaba regularmente con Elrond y con Lindar. Sabía que tenía que empezar a confirmar pero obviar años de odio no se podía hacer de un día para otro.

/*/

El cielo se abría a la noche como una hermosa flor revelando lo mejor de sí. El azul oscuro era el perfecto contraste para la gran cantidad de estrellas que se fueron revelando a medida que la última luz de la tarde se perdía para dar comienzo a la hora del día que más amaba Tauriel. Con los cuidados de los elfos (y por qué no admitirlo, con la presencia de Kili) había recuperado completamente su salud, como si el tenerlo cerca obrara una poderosa magia en ella. Caminaban juntos mucho tiempo, y cuando no lo hacían sabía que él hablaba con los otros elfos de Rivendel, habría aprendido mucho en esos días, algunas de las costumbres de los enanos y algunas palabras. Había aprendido el significado de Amralimé. Sonrió al recordarlo sintiendo un calor en su pecho muy agradable.

Lo único que Kili no le había dicho era la razón por la que hablaba tan seguido con los elfos. Decía que era secreto y decía que al final de la estadía en Rivendel le contaría todo.

Ella había aprendido el rostro de Kili tocándolo constantemente, desde la amplia frente hasta algunos de los enmarañados cabellos, la nariz recta y la barba naciente, decía que era de los enanos más jóvenes que existía y se sintió incomoda cuando él mismo le preguntó su edad. Se sabía que los elfos Vivian muchas vidas de hombres y enanos, pero no por eso pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, porque esa diferencia, entre otras muchas, le recordaba lo diferentes que eran.

Y sin embargo, cuando llegaba la noche y ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro hablando de sus tierras y nombrando cada estrella en el cielo, las diferencias parecían desaparecer al abrigo de cada día.

Desterrada como estaba lo único que queria hacer era irse con Kili a donde fuera que la llevara. Pero comprendía que este tenía un deber para con su gente, y no hallaba manera de decírselo sin que lo interpretara como que queria separase de él.

Se sentó en la fresca hierba escuchando los cantares de los elfos que se despedían de un día y daban la bienvenida a la noche. Recostó su delgado cuerpo y respirando profundamente miró hacia el cielo estrellado deseando fervientemente que este les diera una respuesta a todas sus inquietudes e interrogantes.

No podía irse con Kili a Erebor porque Thorin Escudo de Roble nunca lo permitiría, su rencor hacia los elfos databa de muchos años atrás y su odio al señor Thandruil seguramente la incluiría a ella. Y no podía pedirle a Kili que renunciara a su herencia por una vida de paria con ella.

\- Y cuando creía que no podía verte más bella de lo que ya eras –

Tauriel sonrió ante el cumplido escuchando los pesados pasos de Kili en la hierba acercándose lentamente.

\- La belleza elfica es efímera, esto – dijo levantando su blanca mano y señalando al cielo – esto es la verdadera belleza –

\- Aun así – dijo Kili recostándose al lado de ella y tomando la misma posición para observar las estrellas – Yo prefiero mirarte a ti, pero me has dicho más de una vez que debería apreciar esa belleza…-

Si, a Kili le gustaba mirarla, y secretamente a ella le encantaba ser el centro de su atención. A ella también le gustaba mirarlo pero se aseguraba de que él no se enterara.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento, pero ambos sabían que el tiempo de separarse se acercaba.

\- ¿Qué será de nosotros? – dijo ella observando como una estrella fugaz pasaba dejando su sutil rastro.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi tío – fue la respuesta.

\- No quiero… tú debes volver a Erebor, a tu tierra, con tu gente – dijo ella sintiendo que con cada palabra un pedazo de su recuperada alma era arrancado.

\- Mi lugar es donde estés tu – comentó Kili abandonando la vista del cielo para posarla en el perfil de Tauriel.

\- Aunque así lo queramos, no podría ser, pertenecemos a especies diferentes, a mundos diferentes –

\- Eso lo tengo claro, lo suficientemente claro y no me importa – fue la ahora apasionada respuesta del enano que queria tocar la piel del rostro de la elfa para que lo mirara.

\- Sé de cosas imposibles, Kili, y esta es una de ellas –

\- No lo es – finalmente tocó el rostro de Tauriel y ella volvió a mirarlo- Me voy a ir, pero no para regresar a Erebor, me voy a ir contigo, a donde sea que el futuro nos depare –

\- No puedes hacer eso, no puedes abandonar tu herencia, tu linaje, a tu gente, por mí –

\- Si puedo, y lo hare, si no puedo estar contigo ellos tendrán que renunciar a mí –

Ella sabía que ese momento llegaría, había aprendido a conocer lo suficiente a Kili para saber que, aunque decía la verdad, traicionar a su gente también le dolia.

\- ¿Y qué dirá tu tío? Sabes que me odia, que odia a los elfos –

-No puede odiar a todos los elfos, no todos son como Thandruil –

El egoísmo de su señor se traducía en el dolor que le había ocasionado perder a la madre de Legolas. Pero sabía que no podía justificar sus acciones, después de todo sí había abandonado a los enanos cuando Smaug se apoderó de Erebor.

\- No te rindas ahora, Tauriel, no ahora que por fin podemos ver una luz al final del oscuro camino – Kili tomó entre sus manos la de Tauriel y llevándola a sus labios la besó con reverencia.

Luego ambos contemplaron como la noche iba dando los matices de las primeras luces del amanecer.

/*/

\- No – dijo Thorin cuando Kili le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que habían sido apresados por los elfos del bosque. –No es posible –

No podía creerlo, después de todo Kili si se había traído algo entre manos y era precisamente eso. Le podía dar la excusa de que era demasiado joven para saber lo que queria y lo que no, y que las mayorías de las criaturas encontraban a los elfos, a falta de otra palabra mejor, fascinantes.

\- No es fascinación, es amor – argumentó Kili apasionadamente – y antes de que me digas nada si, sé que es el amor, y sí, quiero quedarme con ella lo que me reste de vida –

\- Tienes un deber con Erebor – dijo Thorin mirándolo con dureza.

\- Puedo cumplir mi deber y estar con ella, si tú lo permites –

No, Thorin nunca iba a permitir eso, pero no por ninguna razón que tuviera que ver con su odio a los elfos, simplemente sabía que Kili acabaría con sus sueños y esperanzas rotas y queria evitarlo.

\- Serás discriminado, te verán como alguien diferente –

\- Entonces me iré, y viviré con ella en los bosques –

Thorin vio la decisión en los ojos de Kili y no pudo menos que admirarlo por luchar así por sus creencias. Recordó su propia juventud y sus deseos de ser el mejor rey que Erebor vio jamás. De hacer que toda su línea de sangre se sintiera orgullosa de él.

No era posible y sin embargo ahí estaba pasando. Kili y la elfa capitana de la guardia de Thandruil. Cuando creía que lo había visto todo.

\- Está en tus manos, solo ruego que tomes la decisión correcta por el bien de tu propia vida –

Para Kili esa fue respuesta suficiente. Hizo una reverencia murmurando un "te quiero, tío" y salió caminando a despedirse de su hermano.

Despedirse, porque sabía que debía irse con ella y vivir en los bosques, no queria exponerla y exponerse a las burlas de los demás, ninguna de las especies aceptaría nada que tuviera que ver con ellos dos juntos. Había muchas cosas que no podrían hacer. Pero podían complementarlas con lo demás. Estaba seguro de que ella le queria y él por descontado a ella.

Los bosques… que interesante perspectiva.

/*/

-¿Y Kili? – preguntó Dori cuando fue ayudado por Gandalf a subir a un caballo de los que proporcionó Elrond para el viaje de regreso a Erebor.

\- Nos alcanzará luego – dijo simplemente Thorin cruzando una mirada con Fili que se la devolvió aparando y bajando la cabeza con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por su hermano.

La compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble partió hacia Erebor con un integrante menos. Ya les informarían después la razón por la que Kili hijo de Dis, no regresaría con ellos a Erebor y nunca más seria visto en esas tierras.

/*/

La cuerda del arco se tensaba fuertemente mientras Kili apuntaba a la parte más alta del árbol. Tenía que bajar eso de ahí de la manera en que pudiera y no se le ocurría otra. Escuchó el crujido de otra rama en uno de los árboles, él era demasiado pesado para trepar y le dejaba eso a ella. Por ahora tenía que cazar esa manzana a como diera lugar.

Apuntando una última vez lanzó la flecha que atravesó limpiamente a la manzana en un camino ascendente y al no tener a donde clavarse con la manzana perdió fuerza y se precipitó hacia el suelo, hacia las más que deseosas manos de Kili.

Aquello de acostumbrarse a comer frutas y verduras había sido lo más complicado, no había probado un filete en años, pero el tiempo vivido lo valía. Escuchó el salto de Tauriel en las hojas secas del tronco del árbol. Ella lanzó uno de los higos que había bajado.

Había sido difícil para ambos acostumbrarse a la vida del bosque. De vez en cuando encontraban ciudades humanas donde conseguían lo necesario para abastecerse, pero en general habían tenido mucha suerte. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era lo que los había ayudado a sobrevivir.

Aun extrañaba a su familia, pensaba Kili mientras daba cuenta de otra manzana y otro higo. Pero no se arrepentía, no cambiaría ningún momento de los vividos con Tauriel. Hablaban mucho, cada uno confesaba sus temores, sus dudas, y sus decisiones pensando en escoger la mejor. Y había funcionado, contra todo pronóstico había funcionado y seguían juntos. Enano y elfa, contra el mundo que parecía estar de acuerdo en que estuvieran juntos.

Tauriel miraba a Kili comer pensando en la mejor manera de decirle lo que tenía que decirle, era una noticia que no sabía qué tanto le agradaría, pero tenía que decírsela igualmente. Al menos durante un tiempo tendrían que permanecer quietos en un lugar. Mordió otro higo sintiendo el dulce líquido deslizándose por su garganta y revitalizando un poco el malestar que la estaba aquejando.

No había creído que fuera posible, pero conocía su cuerpo y lo que la estaba aquejando quizá afectara un poco su normal fluidez. Sonriendo decidió esperar a la noche con las estrellas, su momento favorito del día, para comunicar a Kili la (¿grandiosa, aterradora, feliz, extraña?) noticia.

Sonriendo deseo para su querido y nunca olvidado amigo Legolas, una porción de la felicidad que había en ese momento en su propia vida.

\- Kili, _litzen medei_ , tengo algo que decirte…-


End file.
